


The Black Widow

by SilentBob



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, The Marvel cinematic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBob/pseuds/SilentBob
Summary: Based on the popular character the Black Widow.  I was inspired to write this after reading the works of bi_furious1.  Her work is amazing and I highly recommend it.  I asked her for permission and she gave it - to use her story based on and around the Black Widow.  Despite Joss Whedon making Natasha straight, her character never really seemed like that to me, her sexuality was a weapon she used to great affect, so much so that she even managed to get Loki the god of mischief to reveal his plans.  Set during the events of Iron Man 2, Natasha Romanoff is tasked with infiltrating Stark Industries.





	1. Distraction through seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Avenger's Initiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668545) by [bi_furious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1). 



Colonel Nicholas “Nick” Joseph Fury was the spy to end all spies. It was said that his secrets had secrets. He stood staring out window of one of S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier’s pondering the past.

It wasn’t always this way, at the very start of his career he was an officer of the US Army and then later an espionage veteran of the CIA during the Cold War. During the war he caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., a covert international peacekeeping organization which operated as humanity’s first line of defence against Earth’s most dangerous enemies and was recruited by them. He quickly impressed S.H.I.E.L.D.’s higher-ups, and was promoted to the position of Director, becoming the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He soon earned the distinction of, the spy to end all spies.

And now at the height of his career he stood waiting for someone in particular, an agent he had requested - one of the best, though he only worked with the best, to meet with him for her briefing.

Natasha Romanoff.

The word ‘stunning’ didn’t even come into it.

She was drop dead gorgeous.

While he was tall, dark skinned, powerfully built and bald, an imposing figure for sure, with a forever damaged eye, scars all over it and an eye patch covering it - as testament to his misplaced trust in his friends, she, was the complete opposite.

Hearing the repetitive clatter of heeled boots on metal boards, Fury smirked: Waiting patiently for his agent to arrive, he only spoke when her reflection appeared in the glass before him.

The transparent woman looked to be in her twenties - standing at 5ft 3in tall and weighing in at 125 pounds with green eyes and long luscious curly red hair. The agent was gorgeous, truly stunning, a natural beauty that didn’t require make-up or perfume to make people fall for her. The way she moved was strong and confident, her every move, every gesture smooth and precise and her green eyes keenly intelligent.

Without turning to her, he said: “Agent Romanoff.”

“Director,” she stood to attention, her hands behind her back, tight blue uniform stretching while leaving little to the imagination; indeed she had seen a few junior agents doing double takes as she walked by.

“I need you to infiltrate Stark Industries.”

“Sir?” she asked curtly.

“Stark is ill,” Fury explained. “We need to find out what his condition is.”

She didn’t bother asking Fury how he knew this, Fury was the Spy, a shade of grey that wasn’t even in the spectrum.

“Do you need me to hack his system?”

“No, but find out everything you can about the Stark, his condition and anything relating to it, be discreet, subtle even.”

She inclined her head.

“What are my mission parameters?” Natasha asked intently.

“For the moment observation,” he responded. The Director still had not turned to her and Natasha didn’t expect him to: In their time working together the redhead had learnt what that meant before he implied further. “Get as close to the company as you can, without being too obvious.”

She nodded.

No more instructions came, Agent Romanoff would not need any. Instead he listened as the sound of footsteps faded away: The Black Widow had been activated.

As she left, Fury remembered a conversation he had had with Agent Hill.

...

“Why her sir?”

“She’s the best at what she does Maria, she can get in and that’s what we need.”

“But why her?”

“Maria, you look like an agent, she doesn’t and you’re not comfortable with some of the things I might need you to do...” the Director asserted patiently. Fury continued: “Romanoff is comfortable with everything. That in itself is useful in infiltration. Things are changing, the world is getting bigger; there are different shades of grey out there now and we need to catch up ASAP.”

“It may be too late for that,” the brunette responded coldly, before strutting away.

“I agree...” Nick murmured quietly.

‘ ... You’ve got to keep your eye on the game.’

He thought idly to himself as he watched the brunette leave.

...

Pepper Potts called down for the Notary and soon enough she came up, she smiled and shook hands with her. Natasha Romanoff was under the guise of Natalie Rushman, they had even created a fake online profile for her.

Pepper walked into the room to chaos, Tony Stark had created a boxing ring in the middle of his office, just one of the many different things he had done over the last couple of weeks.

“The notary’s here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?”

Tony sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead.

“I’m on happy time.” Tony hit happy in the face with his elbow and Happy staggered back. “Sorry.”

“What the hell was that?”

“It’s called mixed martial arts.” Tony shrugged, “It’s been around for three weeks.”

“It’s called dirty boxing, there’s nothing new about it”

Natasha had been called up to the main office to act as a notary; she did actually have the training for it, having studied for it in her down time. Nick had approved and now here she was, she walked over to the door and opened it and stepped through into what looked like chaos and frowned. She had heard of Tony Starks eccentricities, had even been warned about them by several sources but seeing it and hearing about it were two entirely different things.

She paused and stared.

Both men turned and stared at her, and she at them, she frowned and went over to Pepper, the soon to be CEO nodded at her and turned to Tony and sighed in exasperation. “I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company.”

Natasha held the clipboard to Pepper Potts: “I need you to initial each box.”

Happy tapped Tony on the shoulder with a light punch, “Lesson One, never take your eye off the...”

Tony growled and kicked him in the stomach and Happy fell backwards against the ring with an oomph a look of shock on his face.

“That’s it. I’m done.” Tony took off his helmet and gloves and went over to the ropes, “What’s your name lady?”

“Rushman. Natalie Rushman.”

He lifted up the ropes and pointed at her, “Front and centre. Come into the church.”

Pepper blanched, “No. You’re seriously not gonna ask...”

“If it pleases the court,” Tony said cutting her off, “which it does.”

Natasha nodded at Pepper, “it’s no problem.”

Pepper sighed and nodded, “I’m sorry, he’s very eccentric.”

Natasha entered ring and as she did the two paused while Tony swigged down some green liquid out of a bottle he turned to Happy as he got out, “Can you give her a lesson?

“No problem.”

He stepped out of the ring, “Pepper.”

“What?”

“Who is she?”

“She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that.”

He snorted, “I need a new assistant, boss.”

“Yes,” Pepper nodded, “and I’ve got three excellent potential candidates. They’re lined up and ready to meet you.”

“I don’t have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it’s her.”

“No it’s not.”

Happy smiled and nodded, “You ever boxed before?”

“I have, yes.

“What, like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?” She scowled at him.

“How do I spell your name, Natalie?”

“R-U-S-H-M-A-N.”

Tony sat down and pressed a finger on his computer, it activated and he typed in her name with a grin, Pepper saw this and scowled.

“What, are you gonna google her now?”

“I thought I was ogling her.” He saw her profile online and found a modelling picture of her and zoomed in, yup her CV checked out, he snorted. “Wow. Very, very impressive individual.”

“You’re so predictable, you know that?”

“She’s fluent in French, Italian, Russian and Latin.” He turned to Pepper, “Who speaks Latin?”

“No one speaks Latin.”

“No one speaks Latin,” He echoed her.

Pepper shrugged, “It’s a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can’t speak Latin.”

“Did you model in Tokyo? ‘Cause she modelled in Tokyo.”

“Well...”

“I need her. She’s got everything that I need.” Natasha didn’t pay Happy any mind, not worried in the slightest, she watched Tony, trying to figure out what he and the CEO were talking about.

“Rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent.”

He went to tap her on the shoulder but her hand lashed out, she grabbed him and flipped over, her legs attaching to his head and bringing him down. She held him there.

Pepper saw this and shouted, “Oh, my God! Happy.”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Tony grinned and walked over, Happy was released and he staggered to his feet and coughed, clearly embarrassed.

“I just slipped.”

“You did?” Tony smirked.

“Yeah.”

“Looks like a TKO to me,” Tony said and walked over and rang the bell.

Tony and Natasha met again and she sighed. “Just ... I need your impression.”

He fell quiet for a moment and studied her, “You have a quiet reserve. I don’t know - you have an old soul.”

“I meant your fingerprint.”

“Right.”

“So, how are we doing?”

“Great. Just wrapping up here. Hey. You’re the boss.”

“Will that be all, Mr Stark?”

“No,” Tony chuckled.

“Yes, that will be all, Ms Rushman.” Pepper said interrupting Tony. “Thank you very much.”

Tony watched Natasha leave and grinned, “I want one.”

“No.”

They went to Montego where they were introduced to Ivan Vanko, and all hell broke loose, Natasha couldn’t blow her cover just yet, so she stayed put and let Stark get on with it. They came back to Stark tower where Stark finished for the day. Natasha still had work to do so she sat down in her office and got on with it, she was off for a couple of days so she could relax the next day. It was later in the evening when her blue tooth went off, she tapped it and spoke.

“Go for Rushman.”

“Hi Natalie.”

She smiled.

“Mr Stark?” she said, answering politely, her tone intentionally simpering.

“I somehow knew you’d be up,” the Billionaire chuckled into the mic.

“I was looking through the daily finances sir.”

“Boring,” Tony quipped. “Look I need you to do me a favour. There’s a file on my desk, nothing interesting in it...”

Tony paused and Natasha sensed a lie:

“ ... but I need you to take it to Pepper. It’s just to do with my off-shore accounts.”

“Sir,” she replied.

“Hey Miss Pro-active,”

“Sir?”

“Call me Tony.”

She smirked, “Yes Sir.”

She did it, knowing it would wind him up.

“Ugh,” the line hung up and the agent chuckled.

Pulling out her PDA Natasha checked his GPS tracker to see where the Billionaire was and smiled, satisfied the man was where he was meant to be.

Signing off the redhead then got up and stretched; the walk would do her good, arching her back the agent let out a breathy sigh:

Ever since Tony Stark had starting calling himself ‘Iron Man’ matters in the Spying world had become increasingly complicated. Subtlety seemed less important when a flying metal robot went around blowing up terrorists.

On the other hand it was never easy when you didn’t know who your friends and enemies were, for Stark everything was black and white. But that was the world she lived in: where everything was a deeper shade of grey.

She made her way to Pepper’s office.

She opened the door and observed what she had suspected; Natasha wasn’t the only person in the building. Sitting behind a desk in the dark room, illuminated by the soft glow of her computer terminal was none other than CEO Pepper Potts. The woman was tall, standing at nearly six foot with long strawberry blond hair. Natasha noted that her cleavage wasn’t as ample as her own but rather small, perfect handfuls.

“Ms Potts.”

The woman sitting behind the desk in the darkness started and looked up before smiling tiredly:

“Ms Rushman, what are you doing here so late?”

“Mr Stark asked me to return a file to your office, something to do with his off-shore accounts?”

Natasha held up the file for Pepper to see.

“Ah thank you,” she nodded. “I can take that.”

Natasha stepped into the office, making sure to exaggerate the sway of her full hips.

Pepper Potts had just replaced Tony Stark as CEO of Stark Industries, it was a smart move by Stark, by putting Potts in charge, he already doubled the value of any stock he might have. Of course, the needs of the job as well as the antics of the Billionaire would stress anybody out.

Natasha put on a mock frown: “Ms Potts why are you here so late?”

“Paper work,” she waved her hand at the computer, Natasha’s green eyes flicked to it and nodded. Pepper went back to the computer, but already an idea formed in Natasha’s mind. She needed to get on the inside track. Nobody was more aware of the real operation than Pepper Potts. All she needed was an in and Stark Industries would be wide open. And so to achieve that she needed to test the older woman, to see if her hunch was anything but. The redhead discreetly pulled her light blue top down to reveal some more of her cleavage and walked over to the desk.

Natasha had a feeling about Pepper and while she was aware the new CEO was into Tony Stark ... No one was impervious to distraction.

Leaning across the desk, Natasha moved close to Pepper; confidently invading her personal space. The two made eye contact, the redhead’s calm green orbs meeting nervous blue ones. She stayed still, not moving before Pepper’s eyes fell away, Natasha’s perfume filling the older woman’s nostrils as Pepper backed down, her gaze descending into the deep crevasse between Natasha’s breasts.

“Ms Rushman...” Pepper exclaimed uncertainly.

“Ms Potts,” Natasha said with a firmer tongue.

“W-what are you doing?”

Natasha pressed further forward, a subtle movement that raised her full, round breasts closer still:

“Placing the file in your in-tray Ms Potts.”

“Oh,” the CEO uttered, although it sounded more like a moan, her eyes now fixed upon the redhead’s pale cleavage.

Natasha smiled coyly as she stood up, noting the flush in Pepper’s cheeks: hunch confirmed. The agent doubled down on her false concern:

“It is specified in my contract that my job is to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible, whilst doing whatever it takes to ensure you’re working to the best of your ability. So I cannot leave until you do.”

While technically that was a lie, there was no reason for Potts to check it out at the moment at the very least.

“Oh?” Pepper mumbled distractedly, as if entranced by the woman before her.

Shaking her head, the CEO momentarily broke free:

“Well I’m fine at the moment Miss Rushman, there is really no need for you to stay here all night.”

Not taking no for an answer, Natasha continued: “But Miss Potts, you look stressed! Every day this week you have worked over time. Maybe I should help you relax? Loosen you up after all that administration ... Let me help you find some release.”

“And how exactly do you propose I find some release?” Pepper enquired doubtfully.

Natasha paused, allowing the other woman time to drink her in: Men were so much easier to seduce than women, at the mere hint of the word ‘release’, a man would already be unzipping his fly and bending her over the desk. Women required more work, more... ‘Delicacy’.

“Here,” stepping around the desk, Natasha slipped Pepper’s hair over her neck, her dainty hands sliding over Pepper’s shoulders. The blonde moaned as Natasha pressed her hands firmly into the nape of her neck, moving down gradually as she worked the kinks and knots out of the stressed CEO. Touching a particularly sensitive area Pepper jerked forwards:

“Mmmm, you have got a lot of tension Miss Potts,” Natasha murmured into the blonde’s ear, still eying her prey.

“Ohhh! Yeah...” Pepper gasped: “Working for Tony Stark will do that to you.”

Natasha smiled, stepping away much to the CEO’s chagrin:

“Turn please.” Pepper nodded slowly, wondering absentmindedly why she was doing as she was told, there was such command in Natasha/Natalie’s voice.

Natasha watched as the blonde’s long legs shifted unconsciously open as she turned in her chair; So Pepper was also feeling the heat between them, just as Natasha was. Good. Calmly, the redhead knelt down, dropping below the astonished woman’s eye level as she spoke once more:

“You’re frustrated, believe me I know. And you need this ... So just relax, let your inhibitions go ... Leave the rest to me.”

Pepper barely listened, transfixed as the redhead’s legs parted briefly; her eyes drawn between Natasha’s legs. While Natasha was wearing a skirt and she could by no means see much, the blonde watched the garment ride up as the woman crouched; showing off what was behind the fabric: definitely no underwear. Pepper’s eyes nervously darted to Natasha’s, but the redhead’s green orbs were solely on her feet as she reached forward, intently removing her heels. Rubbing between her toes, Natasha pressed against the soles, massaging the CEO expertly. Leaning back, Pepper sighed contentedly as the redhead moved up her thigh, kneading the pressure away.

Infiltration through seduction: Nobody does it better.

After several, pleasurable minutes, Natasha released Pepper’s spread legs and rose up. Jerking in surprise, Pepper knocked an ornament off her desk as she realized where she was once more.

The redhead smiled coyly stepping over the CEO’s outstretched legs to pick up the fallen trinket.

Pepper bit her lip as the stunning woman bent over, the redhead’s firm ass moving impossibly close. The blonde couldn’t breathe: the tight fabric of Natasha’s skirt stretching over her curvaceous behind mere millimetres from her own face.

The agent smirked, pausing so the CEO would drink in her glorious rear. Finally standing upright once more, the redhead smiled at the amazed older woman, before walking over to the drinks cabinet.

Without waiting for permission, she brazenly opened Tony’s drinks cabinet and pulled out two tumblers and a bottle of whisky, the expensive kind, one of the one’s that would cost Tony a thousand dollars a shot in a fancy restaurant where he presumably he was chatting up some blond tart.

Picking up an ice cube Natasha turned to Pepper; running it over her plump lips and sucking in its moisture. Sure she had the mesmerised CEO in the palm of her hand, the redhead smirked before dropping it into the glass. Doing the same with the other tumbler, she then briskly poured the whisky into both.

Returning to the desk, Natasha lifted up a glass and took a seductive sip.

Pepper watched transfixed as the redhead held the other glass out for her.

Reaching out to grip the tumbler, she felt Natasha’s finger slid over her own; the two maintaining physical contact for what seemed a long and intimate moment.

Slipping her hand away Pepper took the drink and raised it to her lips, taking a deep swig as Natasha returned to her other foot. Offering Pepper a coquettish smile, the blonde found herself smiling back. Was this heaven?

Natasha watched as Pepper closed her eyes once more, watched as she leant back her legs opening invitingly once more. And she could see up those long sexy legs, spying pink panties appear as the CEO’s inhibitions melted away. Moving upwards, she made sure to apply pressure to all the right erogenous areas on the way up.

Pepper groaned in ecstasy as she realized too late what was happening, blinking and trying to move only to find Natasha had placed herself expertly; sliding her right hand up the inside of Pepper’s thigh before cupping her vulnerable pussy.

The CEO’s eyes widened, “N- Natalie, I-”

“You want this,” the redhead cut-in, her eyes determined: Those lovely green pools, so enticing Pepper felt she would fall into them. The blonde was memorized.

The hand squeezed her fruit intently as, for the first time, the two acknowledged the heat and mutual attraction between them:

“I want this.” Natasha stated firmly.

“Y-you do?”

“Yes.”

Natasha leant forwards, towards Pepper, so close, closer still, till her delicate lips pressed against the CEO’s. The redhead felt her moan as she slipped her tongue into the other woman’s delicate mouth, Pepper’s mouth open and soon the two were kissing passionately.

God Pepper couldn’t help but think Natasha/Natalie was good at this. This was so unprofessional! And yet, erotic! How had she allowed things to go this far?!?!

Natasha pulled away and studied her prey: watching the blondes nervous blue eyes twitch and role as her finger slipped into the older woman’s pussy, Pepper gasping as the digit invaded her tender folds. The Spy smiled:

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“S-since?”

“You’ve cummed.”

“Oh God Y-yes!” Pepper leant back, her chest heaving as she revelled in the pleasure infiltration. Natasha reached up and gripped a breast as Pepper closed her eyes, enjoying their embrace. She moaned as Natasha hit a particularly sensitive spot, bucking her hips unconsciously.

Natasha’s magic fingers soon had the CEO on the boil, hitting all of the right spots again and again. Sensing the uptight older woman was on the edge, the redhead pulled aside Pepper’s panties and inserted another digit: twisting and massaging the blonde’s inner walls.

Pepper shuddered and groaned, running a hand through her hair as she was lost in ecstasy.

Finally Pepper cried out and Natasha felt a stream of juice gush between her fingers.

Pepper sat there, legs twitching as Natasha reached over her heaving body and grabbed a cloth, wiping off her hands:

“Much better,” Natasha stated, her manner now business-like as she rose from the floor: “Will that be all Miss??-”

Pepper instantly reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping the Agent mid-speech. The CEO didn’t know how dangerous that could be, any man who grabbed her arm without warning would end up on the floor unconscious. Maybe the blonde still would ... The redhead raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t go,” Pepper whispered. “Not after that.”

“You sure?” Natasha responded boldly.

Pepper swallowed and nodded, “You were right, I-I need more release.”

The CEO blushed and looked away.

Natasha stepped closer, her hands going to Pepper’s blouse immediately as she started undoing one button at a time: slowly, seductively.

“I understand,” the spy whispered.

“You do?”

“I’m not lesbian,” Natasha responded, “But for my job I’m willing to do anything...”

“You’re very good at this for not a lesbian,” Pepper murmured as her breasts emerged.

“The best,” Natasha’s lips curved upwards into a naughty smile. She pulled Pepper’s blouse free, next her hand flipped up and unclipped the front of the blondes bra, snapping it open, Pepper gasping as her bare breasts came onto view and Natasha stopped and stared.

“Natalie...”

Pepper went to cover herself, suddenly embarrassed, insecure about another woman seeing her breasts and judging her, but Natasha moved her hands between Pepper’s grip.

“No,” the redhead almost growled, making Pepper’s eyes widen.

She pulled Pepper’s hands away and studied the small mounds, each adorned with charming freckles, her nipples full and erect. Natasha felt her pussy moisten at the thought.

Leaning forwards to Pepper’s right breast she latched onto it and started suckling on it like a new born infant, the blonde gasping in shock at her employee’s sudden approach. Giving into the amazing sensation, the CEO stroked long red hair.

Natasha pulled away with a slurp, realizing she had been hasty, before kissing around Pepper’s breast and lovingly nuzzling it before moving across to the other. Soon she was suckling once more

“Oh God,” Pepper gasped, amazed to have this gorgeous woman latched onto her chest.

Kissing Pepper once more, Natasha’s tongue invaded the blonde’s mouth, the two frenching for a long moment before the redhead pulled apart and pecked at the CEO’s lips, her plump pillows engulfing Pepper’s delicate mouth.

Then stepping backward, Natasha removed her jacket and threw it on to the floor.

Next was her top, which the redhead seductively unbuttoned, giving Pepper a show as each one popped free, till she slid it off her shoulders, smiling as she threw it into the same place as her jacket. Finally Natasha pulled the cups of her lacy black bra down; watching as Pepper stared at her tits:

“Well?”

Placing her hands on her hips, Pepper stared at her, eyes taking the redhead’s bust in; her full round curves making the blonde’s mouth water. Clearing her throat, Pepper looked up almost expectantly meeting Natasha’s eyes once more:

“What about the rest?”

Natasha chuckled, while she was most definitely in charge of the situation, it amazed her that Pepper was now starting to show some form of dominance, indeed that was good as it would help her run the business when Stark wasn’t around.

Pepper was starting to think like a CEO as Justin Hammer had said to her as he was dragged away in handcuffs.

Unzipping the side of her skirt, Natasha slipped the garment over her wide hips, dropping the fabric around her ankles to reveal her nethers:

Natasha’s pussy wasn’t shaved but it was trimmed and neat, revealing a red landing strip just above her clit.

“Oh Natalie,” Pepper moaned.

Natasha smiled: back in control.

Stepping out of her skirt, she left the stockings and garter belt on as she walked over to Pepper.

Placing her left foot in between the blonde’s legs, she commanded insolently: “Suck my toes.”

“Huh?” Pepper asked, dumbfounded.

“Now!” the redhead commanded.

Pepper swallowed, lifting the foot up and bringing it to her lips, she started kissing the foot, the sole and the top before slathering and sucking a big toe. Natasha smiled and watched as she maintained perfect balance.

Pepper stopped for a moment, her brow furrowing in amazement:

“How are you balancing like that!?”

“Ballerina training,” Natasha explained carelessly, deciding it was best not to mention about the fact that it was actually in the Red Room in the Kremlin.

“Oh.”

The redhead smirked and placed the sole of her foot on Pepper’s breast, the blonde chuckling as she shook her head in amusement.

Swapping to the other foot Pepper became bolder, sucking Natasha’s toes insistently. As far as the agent was concerned, mission accomplished. If the CEO of a major company would take your foot into their mouth they would do pretty much do anything for you. However, when Pepper was done the redhead decided to initiate her final test.

Sweeping the paperwork off the CEO’s desk, Natasha gesticulated to its surface. Stepping out of her chair, Pepper was amazed when, instead of tidying the new mess created, she laid down on the warm wood.

“Ever heard of the 69?” Natasha asked as she climbed up beside her prey.

“Yes,” Pepper blushed.

“Not so naïve are we,” the redhead chuckled, as she lifted a lithe leg over the other woman’s face.

The blonde stared up in awe at Natasha’s open lips and groaned as the redhead lowered her core into the CEO’s mouth.

God it tasted even better than she imaged, tasting deliciously hot as she extended her tongue and started probing the redhead’s folds. Natasha moaned and gripped her legs around Pepper’s head, mindful not to hurt the other woman with her powerful thighs as she delved into her wetness with questing strokes.

Raising an eyebrow as Pepper got to work, Natasha grinned when the blonde gripped her hips, deciding to dive head first into her depths. Pressing her face into the redhead’s core, the CEO wriggled desperately, forcing Natasha to slap her bum to remind the blonde to hold still.

Leaning forwards Natasha planted her face squarely between Pepper’s outstretched legs, breathing in her scent and kissing her mons before lapping at her streaming core. Then lifting her face away, she smiled as she stroked a hand through the blonde’s pubic hair, beginning to massage the woman’s pussy lips once more.

“Fuuucckk!!, “ she heard Pepper exclaim, just as she squirted once more.

Feeling satisfied with her mission, the redhead came as well, sighing contentedly as she leaked juices all over the CEO’s face. The blonde gasped in amazement as her face was coated in cream.

Finally down, Natasha slumped down onto Pepper’s body and sighed, closing her eyes.

Pepper kissed the inside of Natasha’s thighs needily.

“Well?” the redhead asked dreamily.

“I’ve not orgasmed like that in months,” the CEO panted joyfully.

“Good,” Natasha nodded and kissed and sucked Pepper’s clit again for a moment.

“Unggh! I-I hope this wasn’t a once off?” Pepper gasped.

The redhead smiled, “as often as you want.”

“Good,” the CEO exhaled shakily.

So far ... Mission accomplished.

Natasha stood up carefully, the former-assassin’s grace keeping the woman upright. Then with a little help to disembark the desk, she helped Pepper down and into her arms. Smiling she held the CEO close.

“We-” Pepper swallowed, “-We can’t let Tony know.”

“I know.”

Pepper flushed, holding the smaller, curvaceous redhead tight against her own lithe frame. Natasha rolled her eyes as a rather unsubtle hand slid over her hip to settle on her pale behind.

Leaning back Natasha grasped the blonde’s chin and kissed her again, gently palming the other woman’s breast as she did so. Pepper moaned and pulled away. Eying her dedicated employee, the blonde rationalized that she must really care for her; why else would the woman have gone to such trouble to please her?

“I feel the same way you know,” the CEO whispered before pecking Natasha’s lips.

‘Doubtful’ Natasha thought, keeping her condescension to herself as she continued to play her part.

The Agent’s phone buzzed and the redhead’s smile momentarily faltered; her façade flickering.

Something was up; Natasha needed to get dressed.

Well at least she had the inside track now, in more ways than one.


	2. The appearance of things is deceptive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but here's chapter two, the conclusion of one but also a continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set towards the end of Iron Man 2 and jumps over a lot of the stuff in the middle. It focuses mostly on Pepper & Natasha and expands on their relationship. I'm not entirely happy with the domination scene, so if anyone wants to let a hand with that, please contact me. I'm not going to rip off 50 shades of grey, purely because I think its a pile of horse manure.

Stark had gotten drunk, gotten into a fight with his best friend who had then stolen a suit of armour from under him, they had then discovered what was wrong with Stark and Fury had put Stark on the right path.

Things were somewhat back to normal, but there was fallout, Pepper was dealing with all of Stark’s issues and was getting stressed and snapping at everyone, today was a day like any other in the chaos that was Stark Industries. 

The day had proceeded normally, Stark was nowhere to be seen so she got on with all of the tasks that Pepper provided for her, the tall blond was all business when everyone was around but flashed her the odd look or two here, her eyes flickering to Natasha’s ass as the spy purposely bent over around Pepper to give her something to look at. Natasha had to go and get something, she left the room and saw Stark walk into the room with the PA behind him trying to stop him, but he owned the building so it was difficult to tell him no. Tony barged into the room and stopped to see Pepper on the phone and the TV on in the background. She had an unhappy face on, which was not a good sign:

“Well, then, tell the President to sign an order. We’ll talk about it at the Expo.” Tony walked over to something leaning against the wall that was covered in sheets and pulled it back to see that it was the model he’d seen in an earlier recording by his father. “Hammer’s giving some presentation tomorrow evening. Will Tony Stark be there?”

He turned to her, “will I?”

“No, he will not. Bye.”

She hung up and looked at him, a scowl on her face, “I would like to be. Got a minute?”

“No.”

“Come on, you just got off the phone. You’re fine. 30 seconds.”

“Twenty-nine,” she started counting down, as if to emphasize the point, “Twenty-eight.”

“I was just driving over here, and I thought I was coming to basically apologise, but I’m not.”

She scowled, “You didn’t come here to apologise?”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “Look, that goes without saying, and I’m working on that. But I haven’t been entirely upfront with you, and I just want to try to make good. Can I move this? This is crazy. It’s like a Ferris wheel, going. I’m trying to get some…”

“No.”

He nodded and left her decoration alone, “Do you know how short life is? And if I never got to express… And by the way, this is somewhat revelatory to me. And I don’t care… I mean, I care. It would be nice. I’m not expecting you to… Look, here’s what I’m trying to say. I’m just gonna say it.”

“Let me stop you right here, okay? Because if you say “I” one more time, I’m gonna actually hurl something at your head, I think. I am trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails?”

“Yes,” he nodded sombrely.

“People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you’ve disappeared, and all I’m doing is putting out your fires and taking the heat of it. I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do. Did you bring me strawberries? Did you know that there’s only one thing on Earth that I’m allergic to?”

Bugger…

He knew that, it was in his mind but everything has been such a mess lately, everything so confused…

“Allergic to strawberries. This is progress Pepper. I knew there was a correlation between you and this.”

“I need you…”

Now that was real progress, he smiled, perking up.

“I need you too.”

“ …to leave now.”

‘Damn.’

He deflated…

“That’s what I’m trying to…”

He was interrupted by Natasha walking into the room, she didn’t look at him maintaining eye contact with her ‘boss’, “Ms Potts?”

“Hi, come on in.”

“Wheels up in 25 minutes.”

“Thank you,” Natasha nodded in response and cast Stark a weary glance.

Happy walked into the room and said, “Anything else, boss?”

“I’m good, Hap,” Tony smiled, another loyal employee, he was going to have to sort Happy out with a raise.

“No,” Pepper interrupted his trail of thought. “I’ll be just another minute.”

Well shit…

“I lost both the kids in the divorce.” It was clever and witty of typical Stark humour, try a bit of levity to lighten the mood, he turned to Happy who shook his head negatively, and he could almost sense, ‘one is not amused,’ radiating off Pepper. He sighed and turned back and tried a new tact, turning to Natasha. “Are you ‘blending’ in well here, Natasha? Here at Stark Enterprises? Your name is Natasha, isn’t it? I thought you two didn’t get along?

“No.” Pepper said, scowling at that comment, he had been gone a while, “That’s not so.”

“It’s just me you don’t care for.” He felt wounded. She didn’t respond.

‘To the last, I grapple with thee; From Hell's heart, I stab at thee; for hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee.’

“No? Nothing?”

“Actually, while you’re here maybe you and Natasha could discuss the matter of the personal belongings.”

The redhead nodded her head.

“Absolutely.” She waited until Pepper and Happy left and then her whole demeanour changed and she zeroed in on Stark, and not for the first time in her presence he felt somewhat nervous. “I’m surprised you could keep your mouth shut.”

“Boy, you’re good. You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it? You just tear things… You’re a triple imposter. I’ve never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?”

She walked past him and stopped and turned back and said, “Fallaces sunt rerum species”

Tony blinked, “which means?” She started to walk off, “Wait. What? What did you just say?”

She stopped and turned to him and scowled, she was unhappy with him, he had pissed off Pepper which meant she was going to need to do damage control later, already an idea was forming in her mind and she turned back on him, “It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected.”

When she was gone he sighed, slumped into the chair.

Well that hadn’t gone according to plan.

‘Fuck,’ he thought and then he thought on Natasha and smiled, “you’re good.”

After the meeting, Tony had left for the day and Natasha wanted to speak to Pepper, alone, she fixed Happy with a look and he nodded his head and left, she took Pepper inside and sighed.

“What?”

“You’re upset.”

“Yes.”

She inclined her head, “there’s something we need to discuss.”

Pepper sighed, “What’s that Natasha?”

“I’ve got a mind for something to take your mind off the stress Tony is causing you, before you have an embolism.”

Pepper sighed again and looked at the window.

“I know.”

“So are you interested or not?”

The CEO smiled, “Sure.”

“It’s going to be different.”

“I’m up for different.”

“I’ll set it up, you’ll come to my place and we’ll have some fun.”

“Okay then,” she inclined her head.

The meeting ended and everything was set up, Natasha was nervous, this was a side of herself she didn’t generally show to people, not people she had known for so little time, and worse still, Pepper didn’t even know her true nature.

Pepper arrived at Natasha’s place, Happy pulled up to the modest looking house, it had a garden, back garden and looked cared for, she had green fingers. Pepper liked that, it showed that Natasha was meticulous. She looked at Happy in the rear view mirror and smiled.

“How do I look?”

“Ravaging,” Happy smirked, “as always Ms Potts.”

“Thank you Happy,” she leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek, of course he had his suspicions on what was going on with Pepper and the assistant but, as Tony was apt for saying, what happened in Vegas. “I’ll call you when I need you.”

“Of course,” he nodded, he was if anything discreet, she liked Happy.

He got out and like a gentleman opened the door for her, she smiled, straightened her dress, somewhat nervous and smiled at him, he nodded and she walked up to the door. Before she could knock it opened and she stopped and breathed in.

Natasha was… well… stunning, she breathed in sharply, her eyes dropping to the redhead’s cleavage.

As she had heard Tony saying on a couple of occasions, ‘Oh my.’

“Ms Potts.”

“Natasha,” she breathed.

Even Happy was staring.

Natasha leaned around and saw him, his eyes going to her ample cleavage, she winked, he flushed and then the two women disappeared inside.

“Oh Jesus,” he uttered.

He shook his head, got into his car and adjusted his aching boner.

The two walked over to the kitchen where Natasha got two wine glasses, she was wearing a long red dress that showed off her ample bosom, which was pushed up and out. God she was attractive, if Pepper hadn’t of fallen for her already, she would most definitely have now, her ass swayed almost hypnotically as Pepper watched with barely contained delight.

She uncorked the wine and put it to Pepper’s face, she smelt it and smiled and nodded, Natasha then poured the wine in and offered her a glass, she poured herself one and the two clinked glasses together.

“Tony is a pain,” Natasha said.

“Yes he is.”

“But,” she held up a finger, “he means well, his mind is in a mess and he is emotionally unstable.”

“I noticed.”

“I need to take your mind off him, to relax you,” she said. “We’re going to try something a little different.”

“Yes you said.”

“How do you feel about pain?”

“I’m not a great fan.”

“No one is,” Natasha said, “but pain can be pleasurable under the right circumstances and takes your mind off your current woes.”

“Oh…”

“Come,” Natasha put her glass down, “trust me.”

Pepper took another gulp, swallowed it and then slid her hand into Natasha’s, the redhead guided her into the bedroom where she saw a contraption set up, she stared at it.

“Is this for me?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “This is how it’s going to be, at first you’ll beg me to stop you, but by the time I’m finished, you will beg me not to.”

“Oh.”

She guided Pepper’s right hand up, sliding up her slender arm and the cuffing it in, she moved her hand across the blonde’s back and then repeated the process, once Pepper was firmly in place she lowered down and gripped the CEO’s ass and murmured.

‘Nice ass,’ she uttered.

“Oh,” Pepper moaned.

She moved her hands up Pepper’s hips and further up, moving up her blouse and scraping her nails over the other woman’s skin, she shivered in her straps, testing them to see if she could break free, she was well and truly at Natasha’s mercy.

“I know your fear.”

“Y-you do?”

“You fear letting go, giving in to your base desires, you’ve had lesbian thoughts and feelings before but have never acted on the impulse, you are reluctant to give up control, complete control,” she said. “In a man’s world, you have to be fierce, dominant, you can’t be submissive, but here you can and you can be yourself and at ease with yourself.”

“Yes,” she hissed.

“What I offer you,” she said. “Is release, release from your prison that you have crafted yourself.”

….

“Natasha.”

She looked up.

“You have done well.”

She smiled.

Three days she had gone without food, two days without water, but she had survived.

Locked away in a small dank prison as part of her training.

She stood up on shaking feet and Madame B walked into the room, she smiled, something of a rarity.

“Come Natasha.”

“Yes Miss.”

They took her to a room where she was given water and some broth, she went to eat it rapidly but Madam B.’s whip slashed out and whacked against her arm, she yelped and slinked back.

“No, you must always maintain control.”

“Yes miss.”

“Now eat, slowly, with pause.”

“Yes Miss.”

She ate slowly, with control, fighting the urge to wolf it all down, she finished the meal, and the drink and patted her stomach happily.

Another crack of the whip, “never show your true face Natasha, ever, for even that can be used against you.”

….

“Desire becomes surrender,” Natasha said as she pulled the chains up, stretching Pepper’s arms upwards. “Surrender becomes power.”

Natasha pulled out her iPhone and pressed an app, she then pressed a button, the fire roared on and heating up the room and surprising Pepper, next was music and then finally the dimming of the lights.

“I love modern technology,” she smirked.

She put the phone down.

Natasha went and got changed, while Pepper waited in anticipation, just when she thought she couldn’t wait any longer, Natasha walked out wearing a leather domination outfit. She had a small leather whip in her hand, which she bent, the leather creaked in her hand and it felt oh so good.

The whip cracked out and struck Pepper on the ass, she cried out at the intensity of the pain, a few more well placed whips and she was weak at the knees.

The next day there was a definite change in Pepper, her hair was down, her blouse open at the top and she definitely seemed more relaxed.

Even Happy noticed the difference, although you’d have to be an idiot not to notice it.

Natasha was called into the office and closed the door behind her, she walked over to Pepper and the two women kissed for a moment, she pulled off and gripped Pepper’s breast and smiled.

“You seem happier today.”

“I feel happier,” she said.

“That was the idea,” she nodded. “To offer a form of relief, to help you vent the stress.”

“My ass is sore.”

Pepper grinned and Natasha smirked, “you’ll live.”

“I’m sure.” Her eyes danced, “Could we do it again sometime?”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want to.”

“Oh definitely.”

“If you’ve got five minutes I could get you off?”

Pepper sighed and nodded, Natasha pushed her hand up Pepper’s skirt and pushed her finger in, both women groaned as she started frigging her, Pepper moaned and closed her eyes and allowed herself to give in to the pleasure of it.

Eventually she came, Natasha pulled her hand and Pepper grabbed it, she pulled the redheads fingers to her face and smelt her cum, she then sucked it off.

When she was done, she kissed Natasha’s fingers and smiled, the spy leaned down, kissed Pepper’s cheek, neck and then mouth.

They broke apart, Natasha actually did have work to do.

Pepper gave her one last look before she stood up and sorted herself out.

They went to the Stark Expo, where Justine Hammer introduced his hammer drones and Warhammer, Tony appeared but then there was chaos, the drones started attacking Tony and then Warhammer joined in on the fun.

They went and located Hammer.

Justin Hammer ran over the computer that was running the drones. “What’s going on? What’s happening?”

The technician typed rapidly, “The software’s been overridden.

Justin threw his hands up “What? What do you mean it’s been overridden? What does that mean?

“I think he slaved the drones.

“That’s impossible. Call the guards.”

Jack shook his head, “All the phones are down sir.”

“Well, then call their… Call their cells.”

“Their cell phones are not working either sir.”

The technician looked up, “He’s locked us out of the mainframe.”

Pepper and her team walked over to the controlled chaos and she frowned, “Who’s locked you out of the mainframe?”

“Please, please, go away. Go away. I’ve got this handled.”

Pepper snorted, “Have you now?”

“Yes, I do. In fact, if your guy hadn’t showed up, this wouldn’t be happening. So, please, now go away.” He dismissed her and turned to the Technician, “Thank you listen, we got to get these bitches out of here. What?”

Natasha walked over and grabbed him, twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him onto the table with force, Pepper blinked at this and stepped back slightly at Natasha’s ferocity. “Who is behind this?”

Even Justin got the hint, “Ivan,” he stuttered. “Ivan Vanko.”

“Where is he?”

“At my facility.”

With that Natasha promptly left, knowing that Pepper had everything under control, she heard Pepper calling the Police and quickly left the utter chaos as Stark fought the Hammer bots in the air.

Outside she saw Happy walking towards her. 

“Nobody’s answering their phone, what’s going on?”

She didn’t have time to explain. “Get in the car and take me to Hammer industries.”

He frowned, “I’m not taking you anywhere.”

“Fine,” she folded her arms and held his gaze. “You want me to drive?”

She quirked up an eyebrow and he slumped, sighed.

“No, I’m driving. Get in the car.”

They drove and as he weaved his way through the chaos she started stripping and changing into her shield uniform, “When we arrive I need you to watch the perimeter. I’m gonna enter the facility and take down the target.”

He peered in the rear-view mirror, trying to catch a glimpse and narrowly avoided being hit by an oncoming vehicle, he swerved

“Watch the road,” she barked at him.

“I got it. I got it.”

They arrived at Hammer Industries and she got out of the car, he blinked in surprise and went to follow but she scowled at him.

“Stay in the car.”

“I’m not staying in the car.”

She used a firmer tone of voice, “I said, stay in the car.”

“What are you wearing? Look, I’m not letting you go in there alone.”

“You want to help? Keep the car running.”

“Okay,” he got out regardless, went to the door and waited, she forced it open and before she could say anything, he slipped inside. She sighed and followed, a guard walked over to them and Happy slugged him. This should keep him busy for a few moments she mused. While Happy took care of the first guard, Natasha fought her way through the rest, when they were both done, Natasha burst into the ‘secure’ room where Ivan supposedly was. But, Ivan was already gone, she holstered her guns and grimaced as she walked around the two dead and hanging men. She went to the computers and started hacking it, by this point Happy joined her.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m rebooting Rhodey’s suit.”

She brought Tony up on the screen and looked at him, “the reboot is complete, you’ve got your best friend back.”

“Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff.”

‘Agent?’ Happy frowned, apparently he was very much out of the loop.

She studied Tony’s new chest piece schematics and smiled, “Well done on the new chest piece. I am reading significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising.”

“Yes,” Tony sounded quite pleased with himself. “For the moment, I’m not dying. Thank you.”

A secondary image of Pepper appeared, “What do you mean you’re not dying? Did you just say you’re dying?”

Tony frowned, “Peppers is that you? No, I’m not. Not anymore.”

“What’s going on?”

“I was going to tell you. I didn’t want to alarm you.”

“You were gonna tell me? You really were dying?”

“You didn’t let me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“I was gonna make you an omelette and tell you.

Uh oh they had incoming, Natasha sighed, “Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You’ve got incoming Tony. Looks like the fight’s coming to you.”

“Great. Pepper?”

“Are you okay now?”

“I am fine. Don’t be mad. I will formally apologise…”

“I am mad!”

She was to, Natasha recognized that as Pepper’s pissed off voice.

“When I’m not fending off a Hammeroid attack.”

“Fine.”

Tony smiled, “We could have been in Venice.”

“Oh please.”

After all of the chaos, Natasha sat down with Pepper to talk about what had happened, the two had shared some intimate moments together, something Natasha would not have done in a million years before, before the world had been turned upside down. They sat down in Pepper’s office and stared at each other, blue into green.

“So you’re a spy?” Pepper said, finally breaking the silence.

“Yes.”

She flushed, “was anything about what we did real?”

“Some of it,” Natasha said.

“Is your name real?”

“Of course not, it was a pseudonym, I couldn’t very well join Tony’s company with my real name, could I?”

“No, I guess not, so what is your real name?”

She smiled, “my real name is Natasha Romanoff.”

“Russian?”

“I defected.”

“You speak perfect English.”

“I was trained to, be able to infiltrate my enemy completely.” 

Pepper nodded. “Can you tell me anything about yourself?”

A shadow passed over the redhead’s face.

“I was born and raised in Russia, in the Kremlin and I was trained in the red room as part of the Black Widow project.”

“What was the red room?”

Natasha started talking and by the end of it, Pepper wished she hadn’t asked.


End file.
